Collision Course
by wolfteam000
Summary: He would stop at nothing to achieve his objective. She would stop him at all costs. Revenge is never easy. AU


**Rewritten because my first draft was utter rubbish.**

**Note: This is not a high school AU. There will be heavy violence in later chapters.**

**Fragments**

"Hey," he said, swiveling around in his chair to face the leader. "Finally tracked down that lead. There wasn't much but there's still some talk on the streets."

He ripped a piece of paper from the printer and handed it to the other man. "That guy is Hades," he jabbed at the picture and continued, "he was the former leader of Grimoire Heart. The current leader and members are unknown. I'll try to see if my other guys have got anything."

He picked up another file and leafed through the pages. "And this one is Makarov of Fairy Tail. Retired two years ago and I've found one of the existing members."

The leader stared at him expectantly. "And?"

Midnight grinned before flipping all the way to the end of the file and pulled out the piece of paper. "Pulled it from the school records."

The man stared down at the pretty female. Overhead, the lights crackled and fizzed, flickering before stabilizing. Jellal did not even blink as his eyes focused on the picture. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest before he let out a loud bark of laughter, crushing the paper in his trembling fist.

"Let's go get her attention then."

* * *

He maneuvered his way through the throngs of students crowded in the hallway, ignoring their mindless chattering and slipping past them wordlessly. There were no greetings or high fives as the student pulled his cap down further over his shocking blue hair. It had been this way for two years and Jellal Fernandes was content being the invisible man.

It was ironic, since he was a model student with good grades and a perfect record of good behaviour. However, most students in his class would swear that they had never seen him in their lives.

He was a quiet person, never straying into trouble and his shy demeanour left him open to being overlooked by others. Surprisingly, he liked it that way and worked hard to keep it that way.

Yet, today was different. There was a buzz of electricity in the air that sent shivers down his spine. He had waited for something to come up for many years and he had finally found a lead. It was time. He could feel it.

Jellal reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner to enter his classroom only to find himself being knocked to the ground by a hulking figure. He looked up to see no one but the captain of the football team towering over him.

Laxus grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him up roughly.

"Woah, hey!"

"Who's this?" The blonde mumbled to himself. Jellal could just about see his life flash before his eyes as a hint of steel twinkled in Laxus' eyes but a sharp cry rang out behind him.

"Laxus!"

Jellal peered behind Laxus to see the school's president walking towards them. Laxus mumbled something under his breath, his grip on Jellal's shirt tightening momentarily as his eyes flickered between her and Jellal. She tapped him on the shoulder and Laxus shoved the other male at Erza but not before uttering some choice words and threats. Shrugging nonchalantly, the captain ambled off, waving a hand. Jellal stumbled into Erza and knocked the books out of her hand before tripping over his feet and landing flat on his face, knocking the breath out of him.

Erza stretched out a hand to help him up but Jellal looked away, face still hidden by his cap, and struggled to his knees. Mumbling incoherent words, he gathered up the books, pressed them into her hands and slung his backpack over his right shoulder and shot off.

_Erza Scarlet…_

A smirk graced the corner of his lips as Jellal felt the redhead's gaze burning into his back.

_I hope you're curious my friend, because I really want to know you more._

Erza frowned as she racked her brains for his possible identity. As president of the student council, Erza knew just about everyone in the school. Strangely, she had no memory of him. Grimacing, she made up her mind to look out for that boy.

* * *

Erza huffed in frustration. She had looked all over the school but had still yet to find him. Her ears pricked up as the cries of the cheerleaders reached her and she saw that they were prancing around the field as the football team huddled together for a pep talk. Her eyes lit up as she spotted a shady figure hunched up in the corner at the back row on the bleachers.

He stiffened at her approaching footsteps but made no move to leave as she sat down beside him. His insides burned in anticipation, she was sharper than she looked. That was good, he needed her to take an interest in him. It was vital to his plan.

"Hey," she said softly.

Jellal grunted in reply. Erza smiled lightly and pressed on.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. What's your name?"

"Jellal Fernandes," he whispered quietly.

The girl grinned and crossed her legs. Jellal blushed slightly as her skirt notched up higher, exposing her creamy thighs.

"Are you new here?" Erza said as she fished for more information, unaware of her effect on him.

Jellal looked up at the blue sky and chuckled. "Yeah," he lied smoothly.

Erza let out a breath. "Well, first let me apologize for Laxus' earlier behaviour. Believe me, our students are generally very friendly and nice."

"No worries," he allowed a small grin to cross his face. "It's a nice neighbourhood, isn't it?"

"Since you're new around here, I guess it's only fair to warn you."

He stared at her but her words were meaningless to him from that point onwards. That was because he knew them by heart. He knew them better than anyone else in the world.

Magnolia was currently split into three sections. The west side was controlled by one of the strongest gangs, Grimoire Heart. They specialized in drug dealing and was operated in the dark by six members, famed for their combat skills. The east side was dominated by the Council, who strove to eliminate Grimoire Heart using another gang known as Fairy Tail. Corruption was widespread in the police and the Council could no longer rely on them, thus resorting to fighting fire with fire.

And in between those two areas, the middle section was divided by many neutral gangs. They tended to avoid stepping over their own boundaries and were often left to their own devices.

But Jellal knew that this balance would not last for much longer. An all out war was about to erupt very soon.

He looked up as he realized that Erza had stopped talking. She stared at him for a moment, smiled and reached for his cap. Instinctively, he recoiled backwards and his hand shot up to circle her wrist. He caught his mistake at the last moment and his grip loosened greatly. She paused, hand still outstretched, eyes wide in surprise. Seeing that he had stopped moving, she reached for it again. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and she shivered at their proximity. Slowly, her fingers grasped onto the rim of the cap and she smiled as he allowed her to pull it off.

Neither of them spoke a word.

For a moment, Erza thought that he had dyed his hair and tattooed his face but then Jellal gestured at his hair nervously, indicating that it was his natural colour. Erza looked more closely and inhaled deeply as she realized that it was not a tattoo on his face but an elongated scar cutting across his eye.

Jellal closed his eyes sadly as her cool fingers traced over the scar lightly. The corner of his lips twitched upwards as he realized that the coolness eased the sting slightly. His mind went blank and his even breathing became even slower.

"How?" She whispered.

"Wrong place at the wrong time," he murmured.

As she withdrew her touch, Jellal opened his eyes slowly. She was gazing out at the field, clearly irritated, as Natsu and Gray followed their daily routine of breaking out into a random fight. Growling under her breath, she muttered a goodbye under her breath and marched down to the field.

Smiling, Jellal picked up his cap and jammed it over his unruly hair before straightening up. Glancing at her retreating figure, a dark mood settled over him.

_Erza Scarlet, we'll meet again in less than pleasant circumstances…_

* * *

Gajeel smirked toothily as his leader came in through the door.

"Nice acting today," he jerked a thumb at Laxus' direction. "Saw what you guys did."

Laxus folded his arms and snorted while Jellal ignored the quip and threw his backpack onto the ground. He knelt down and unzipped the bag, extracting a pair of fingerless gloves. He pulled the gloves on and adjusted them slightly before turning towards the other two.

"You brought your stuff?"

Gajeel grinned wolfishly and his piercing glittered under the light. Laxus nodded and stated, "Cobra's waiting for us at Phantom Lord's base already."

"And Zancrow?"

Gajeel scoffed. "Knowing that guy, he's probably having a go already."

Midnight glanced across the room, the computer screen's glow throwing flickering shadows across his face. "Why are you guys doing this again?"

A hand went up to trace the scar on his face and Jellal's eyes hardened.

"That's because there's no better way to get someone's attention and to make people start to worry than by causing a bit of chaos and destruction," Jellal spoke in a clipped tone but his eyes betrayed his amusement at the prospect.

Gajeel chuckled lowly but Laxus looked away, face blank and figure stiff. Jellal ignored this and started rummaging through his backpack.

He would crush everyone who stood in his way, even _her_. He felt kind of guilty doing this, these people had done nothing to offend him after all. They were merely just in his way in achieving his objective, it was nothing personal, he said to himself. But still, by carrying out their actions later, the city would be thrown into utter chaos. Fighting would be rampant throughout the streets in the neutral zones and soon, everyone would be sucked into the ongoing fight between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail. Jellal closed his eyes in frustration. He was starting to feel really bad about it the more he thought about it.

"Your gloves are synched with my computer. You're good to go Jellal," Midnight smirked and gave him the thumbs up.

Sighing, Jellal slipped on a mask with blue flames and a blue cap while Laxus donned his which had three lightning streaks across it and Gajeel's pure metal mask had studs engraved on it.

The three nodded at each other and Jellal's hands clenched into fists. This was no time for him to be second guessing his thoughts. Doubts would only serve to unnerve him and he had waited far too long for him to back out like a complete coward. Fury swept through him.

"Ryoka's not neutral anymore. Let's start with Phantom Lord tonight."

* * *

**I know GH has 7 members BUT Zancrow is on Jellal's team at the moment. And yes, I took the main antagonist from each arc to form Ryoka (Jellal's team). Will explain some stuff in later chapters.**


End file.
